


You Make Me Melt

by Nightsofsilver



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2017 summer boys, Cannonverse, Fluff, M/M, for markno nation, markno are dating wake up sheeple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsofsilver/pseuds/Nightsofsilver
Summary: Mark and Jeno on a hot summer day.





	You Make Me Melt

**Author's Note:**

> [Swimming Fool by Seventeen]

It was a hot day in Seoul, burning seatbelts and cooking eggs on the sidewalk hot. Mark panted his way through half a day of dance practice, guzzling water like his life depended on it. Finally they broke for lunch and had the rest of the afternoon off. Mark collapsed on the dorm couch with a sigh as everyone headed off to the showers, content to wait until one was open. 

 

With a soft rustle Jeno settled himself next to Mark on the floor, Mark hardly bothering to open his eyes as Jeno’s head leaned back to rest on his stomach. Butterflies exploded in Mark’s stomach, he still wasn’t quite used to this. Jeno somehow still had some energy left after practice, foot tapping restlessly. Jeno turned around and rested his chin on the couch, staring up at Mark.

 

“Maaarrrrk-hyungggggg.” Mark ignored him, too tired try and entertain the younger. “Hyung I’m  _ bored _ .” 

 

“I’m sure a shower will open up soon.” Mark murmured back. 

 

“Yeah but what are we going to do today? It’s too hot to go anywhere.” Finally opening his eyes, Mark stared down at his boyfriend.

 

“We can just stay in and play games or something Jeno. Isn’t Taeil hyung at the store? Maybe he will bring us back something cold.” Sitting up, Jeno ran his hands through his faded blue hair. His fingers (specifically his  _ fingernails _ ) caught Mark’s attention. Raising a hand and motioning towards Jeno’s own. 

 

“When did you do that?” Jeno looked down at his hands in confusion for a moment, a shy smile spreading across his face as he realized what Mark meant. The thumb and pointer fingernails of Jeno’s hand had been painted pale white. 

 

“One of the stylist noonas thought painting my nails with a bitter polish to stop me from biting them all the time but she didn’t have with on her. I was curious about what if would feel like so I asked her to paint one or two nails with regular polish.” 

 

Wrinkling his nose Mark replied “I didn’t know you could do that, do you think it will work?” Jeno shrugged and they lapsed into silence again. Mark was about to close his eyes again when a wide smile suddenly lit up Jeno’s face. It was the kind of smile he got when he thought of an idea, and Mark thought it was cute on him but had learned to fear it whenever he saw the same look on Donghyuck. In a flash Jeno was on top of him, weight pinning Mark onto the couch. 

 

“I thought of something we could do,” Jeno whispered dramatically, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis. Needless to say Mark was a little breathless at having a whole Lee Jeno sitting in his lap so he didn’t quite understand what the younger meant. He wasn’t worried about that anymore though as Jeno leaned down and kissed him. Usually Mark would say kissing Jeno felt like falling, but today it felt like he was melting. When Jeno pulled away to catch his breath Mark looked down at himself to make sure he was still solid and not dripping onto the floor. 

 

Though his face was probably red as a tomato Mark steadily asked, “That entertaining enough for you?” Jeno was still bent over him and his long hair swayed as he nodded in delight, his smile so bright that Mark just had to pull him in for another kiss. They were interrupted as Johnny popped his head of his room and threw a pillow at them. 

 

“You’ve only been dating for two weeks but you’re already insufferable.” 

 

Jeno popped his head up from behind the couch and smiled cheekily, ”Thanks-hyung!” 

 

“Go back to your own dorm!” Johnny slammed his door shut as Jaehyun raced by the pair on the couch in a hurry to snag a free shower. Mark let out a pained grunt as Jeno practically jumped off of him at the sound of Taeil coming into the dorm. 

 

“Hyung! Hyung! What did you get at the store?” Mark sat up as Taeil came into the living room and set the bags of groceries down on the kitchen counter, Jeno practically hanging off one arm. 

 

“I bought some eggs, some pork belly, this new ramyeon flavor looked really good…” 

 

Jeno pouted “Did you get anything cold hyung?” Chuckling at the younger’s antics Taeil pulled out a small box of popsicles. Jeno’s eyes lit up and he scrambled to open the box. 

 

“Thank you thank you thank you hyung!” At the promise of a cold treat Mark sprang off the couch and was by Jeno’s side in an instant. 

 

“Yes! Yes! Thank you Taeil-hyung.” Smiling wide, Taeil patted Mark on the head and went to put the rest of the food away. Jeno had already torn the box open and picked out a blue popsicle. To his utter joy Mark discovered the pale red popsicles were watermelon flavored and picked out one for himself before putting the box away in the freezer. The two boys slumped back down on the couch, eagerly enjoying the frozen treat. Humming in contentment, Jeno leaned on Mark’s shoulder and rested one of his hands on Mark’s thigh. 

 

They ate their popsicles in silence, hands resting on top of each other. As more members emerged from the shower the box of popsicles steadily emptied. By the time Jeno was done with his popsicle, he was half-asleep and Mark was almost fully laid out on the couch. Mark’s arms finally gave out from under him and he collapsed fully onto the couch, Jeno draped over him. 

 

“Jeno… Jeno we gotta shower.” 

 

“I’m sleepy Mark-hyung…” Struggling Mark attempted to shove the younger boy off of him. Jeno wasn’t having it and wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist with no intention of getting up anytime soon. Mark sighed in defeat and lay still, but as soon as Jeno’s arms relaxed around him Mark brought up his arm to press the last bit of his popsicle against Jeno’s neck. Jeno’s eyes shot open and with a loud yelp he jerked away from the cold pressing into his neck, promptly falling onto the floor. 

 

Laughing, Mark sat up to finally take the shower he had been waiting for, but Jeno grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the floor. Jeno cushioned his fall but was quick to pin the older boy beneath him and immediately attack his sides with wriggling fingers. Mark writhed under Jeno trying desperately to get away and regain his breath. 

 

“I’ll only let you go if you apologize Mark-hyung!” 

 

“Fi- FINE!” Jeno’s hands suddenly went still, but remained pressing down on Mark’s sides. 

 

“I’m sorry I shoved my popsicle into your neck Jeno! Now please let me up so we can shower.” Sticking his tongue out at the boy underneath him Jeno stood up and stepped back, offering a hand to help pull Mark up. Taking Jeno’s hand, Mark swiftly stepped up, kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and dragged him towards the showers.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What a way to beat the winter chill amirite?


End file.
